Warriors Moonlight
by Pandamoon
Summary: Join Dragonheart a warrior of Moonclan as he tries to leave his bloodline behind and stop his father from destroying the very clan that took him in.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are created and owned by me-Pandamoon :)**

_** WARRIORS**_

_**Moonlight**_

Leader/Eclipsestar-large gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy/Ghostrunner-white tom with gray strips yellow eyes

Medicine cat/Pandapool-white and black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice/ Eagleflower-black she-cat with white ears

**Warriors**

Hawkeye-brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice/Cooperpaw

Sonicfoot-gray tom with blue eyes

Treeroot-brown tom with amber eyes

Silvermist-gray she-cat with green eyes

Pepplestone-gray tom with yellow eyes

Foxpelt-tappy she-cat with green eyes

Wildfire-orange tom with green eyes

Cloverstem-brown tom with green eyes

Talonfeather-brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice/Phantompaw

Dashrunner-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice/Talonpaw

Dreamwing-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice/Salamanderpaw

Cornstalk-brown tom with blue eyes

Barkfoot-brow tom with blue eyes

Bumbletree-brown she- cat with yellow eyes

Dragonheart-white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Phantompaw-gray tom with green eyes

Talonpaw-brown tom with blue eyes

Demonpaw-red tappy tom with green eyes

Cooperpaw- black tom with white tail

Salamanderpaw-tortoiseshell tom with brown

**Queens**

Blossompelt- pale brown she-cat with green eyes/mother of Dashrunners kits- Emeraldkit/tom- Nightkit/she - cat- Dawnkit/she-cat

**Elders**

Windtail-white tom with blue eyes

Sunflower- she-cat with green eyes

Intro

The wind howled in the night sky as all was quite in the area. Up in the starry sky three stars shined brighter than all of the others. They came onto the ground like a shooting star. The three lights made there way slowly down the side of a stream. As they walked stars seem to flicker off their pelts. Before them lay a open moor covered in the shining moonlight. "Sometimes I wonder if this was ever a good place for the clans" mumbled the first starry cat. " If you are going to say that every time we come here you won't come at all" hissed the second figure. The third cat said nothing but just looked up into the moonlight. Just than the ground began to shake like the ground would peel away at any moment. The grass began to shrivel up as started to turn red as blood as the entire field of moonlight was swallowed in the color of death. The cats stood on top of the hill where it had not spread. All three figures were shaken with terror. " It was just as I thought" the third cat meowed braking the silence. "A cat of a blood line will break the kins curse and send the moon into battle".

Chapter 1

A mouse was sitting on a tree root looking for something to eat it's nose going up and down. It had only taken two steps when it heard the pounding of giant pawsteps coming right at it. The mouse moved as quick as lightning back to its hole were it would be safe. But the mouse was not quick enough as it was scooped up and killed by a bite on the neck.

" Nice catch Demonpaw" Wildfire mewed as he padded over to his apprentice.

"Just make sure you don't keep your belly to low and you should be fine".

"Okay Wildfire" said Demonpaw picking up his mouse and taking it over to were Phantompaw was with his mentor Talonfeather and Dragonheart.

"Great catch" congratulated Talonfeather.

"Can I try"? asked Phantompaw with pleading eyes.

" Sure and if you want we can try hunting by the old barn".

"Okay lets go" said Phantompaw running in the direction of the barn.

"You guys go back to camp, we will be back soon" mewed Talonfeather going after his apprentice.

"Ready to go?" asked Dragonheart.

" I want to stay and hunt some more" whined Phantompaw.

"Okay if you want to" said Wildfire.

The three cats made their way deeper into the forest. A tiny shrew got Dragonhearts attention. He got into the hunters crouch and moved very slowly into a small bush of brambles toward the tiny mammal. All around him was quiet, before it could know what was going on Dragonheart was on it.

"Nice catch there" said Wildfire.

"Thanks".

"I think we can head back to camp now" Wildfire said picking up a small rabbit that he had caught .

When Demonpaw had joined them with a sparrow they started to make their way to the center of the forest were Moonclan had its camp. When they got to the middle of the forest there was a clearing in the middle center with a wall of thorns surrounding it. The cats went to the front of the thorns and into a hole that went down and then up again to the surface. The clearing was full of cats. The elders were sunning themselves outside their den which was a big tree with a hole at the bottom. The warriors were sharing toungs while the other apprentices Salamanderpaw and Cooperpaw were changing the moss in in the elders den.

Dragonheart saw Eclipsestar talking with Pandapool the clans medicine cat.

"Demonpaw why don't you go put your prey in the fresh kill pile and go help Salamanderpaw and Cooperpaw" suggested Wildfire.

"Okay" said Demonpaw running over to the others.

Eclipsestar came padding over to Dragonheart and Wildfire.

"I see that you did some hunting" he said with a purr.

" Yes and I would say that Demonpaw is getting very good at it" said Wildfire.

" Maybe later Wildfire you could come speak to me about him being a warrior".

"No proplem Eclipestar".

Dragonheart left the two cats to talk and went to find his sister Egalflower. You see Dragonheart and Egalflower are the son and daughter of Lillyflower and Scratch. Scratch is the leader of Bloodclan of which cats are raised as savages. Lillyflower had broken the warrior code by falling in love with this cat. Now she has been banished from Moonclan and has gone to live with Scratch. They also have a brother who lives in Bloodclan. Dragonheart hates his father because he hates the idea of being kin of a killer.

The medicine cats den was on the side of the clearing under a bush where a small flat stone lay.

"Egalflower are you here?" called Dragonheart looking around.

"She's not here to answer your question" said Pandapool coming from the back entrance of the den.

"Oh okay" said Dragonheart.

Dragonheart went outside of the den and went to get something to eat. Just as he had a bird in his paw Phantompaw came running into the clearing. Dragonheart saw that the young tom had fear in his eyes and his fur was standing on end.

"What's wrong Phantompaw?" asked Sonicfoot who came out of the warriors den.

"Shadeclan is attaking our patrol!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What" hissed Eclipsestar coming out of his den.

"Yeah me and Talonfeather were hunting when we heard fighting near the open field and and we saw our patroll fighting Shadeclan warriors" Phantompaw said out of breath.

"Okay Sonicfoot, Cornstalk, Bumbletree, Phantompaw, and Demonpaw and Dragonheart come with me, and Wildfire with the others guard the camp in case they get through" said Eclipsestar .

All the chosen cats ran after their leader as they went quickly through the forest. (If Shadeclan thinks they can get away with this they have another thing coming).

The run to the field felt like a moon to Dragonheart(What if were to late). As they came over the ridge to were the field lay it was coverd in cats fighting it seemed like all of Shadeclan was in the battle.

"MoonClan ATTACK!" Eclipsestar flung him shelf into the swarm of cats.

Sonicfoot jumped on a huge toms back while Cornstalk ran his claws down a cats left shoulder. Demonpaw and Phantompaw were teaming up on a she-cat striking in perfect sync with each other each with an exact blow. Dragonheart rammed his head into a she-cats side and sent her flying on the other side of the clearing.

"Dragonheart" Dragonheart turned his head in the deriction of Dashrunner.

"Have you seen Foxpelt?" he asked dodging a swipe from a claw.

"No" giving the enemy a swipe on the muzzel making it turn around and flee.

"Why?"

"She was injured by Stardust, and now I can't find her" said Dashrunner.

He turned around and raced back into the battle.

"Well if it isn't Dragonheart Scratch's son" Dragonheart turned his head.

"Crowtail, how about you and every cat do us a favor and get off our territory".

"No but thanks for the offer" Crowtail said with a sly smile.

Dragonheart raced at Crowtail but missed jumping on him. Than Crowtail got on top of Dragonheart and started to rip up his back. Dragonheart let go of all his weight on his back and rolled over squishing Crowtail under him. Dragonheart got up spun around and swiped his front paws out at Crowtails underbelly. Crowtail yowled and turned around and ran with his tail between his legs. Than all of the other Shadclan cats ran away back to their territory.

"Yes we won" yowled Dreamtail her eyes sparkling.

Dragonheart looked around, his clanmates looked really beat up. The cats who were in the patrol looked like they would pass out on the ground.

"Is everyone alright"? asked Eclipsestar coming over to them.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Good now let us make our way back to camp".

All the cats stared back into the woods Dragonheart saw that Silvermist was having trouble walking and was falling behind.

"Hey let me help you" said Dragonheart padding over to her side and letting her lean on his shoulder.

"Thanks Dragonheart" she said giving his cheek a small lick. Dragonheart could not help but look at her bright blue eyes.

By the time everyone had got into the clearing of the camp they were on the ground. Pandapool came running over to Eclipsestar.

"Are you okay"? he asked his leader.

"Yes but I want you to look at me last, they must be taking care of first" turning his head to the battered up cats.

Pandapool called Egalflower and they went around looking over the cats. Dragonheart and Silvermist took a seat right outside the warriors den. Egalflower came over to where they sitting.

"Dragonheart what in Starclans name did you do to your back".

Dragonheart had comepletly forgotten about what Crowtail had done to him, but when his sister had mentioned it he was throbbing with pain.

"Let me go get you come cobwebs for you and Silvermist you need chervil".

"Egalflower sure is doing a good with her duties" said Silvermist sitting down and resting her head on the ground.

"Yeah she really likes being a medicene cat" said Dragonheart.

Egalflower came back with some cobwebs and started to place them on his back.

"Ow" he said.

"Sorry but if you would sit still it wouldn't hurt that bad".

"Silvermist can you squeeze the juice out of this and put it on this leaf" instructed Egalflower giving her the chervil.

When Egalflower was done with the cobwebs she picked up the leaf and spread the past around the scratch around Silvermist's shoulder.

"Now I want you to go in the den and rest".

"Okay bye Dragonheart" said Silvermist as she limped in the warriors den.

"Alright that is the last of the cobwebs" mewed his sister.

"Now you can go and get some rest and if the wound is still sore in the morning make sure you come and see me".

"Okay thanks sis" said Dragonheart as he stepped inside the warriors den.

Dragonheart went over to his nest and curled up to sleep. The cobwebs felt weird on his back but he was too tired to care. With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY COME BENETH THE WOODPILE FOR A CLAN MEETING".

Eclipsestar's call woke Dragonheart from his sleep as he saw other warriors getting up to see what was going on. Dragonheart got up feeling a little sore on the back side. The entire clearing was filled with cats.

" Moonclan we are garthered here to give two apprentices there warrior names" spoke Eclipsestar as Dragonheart found a place to sit.

"These two cats fought hard in the battle with Shadeclan and they are Phantompaw and Demonpaw".

The two toms looked at eacth other with excitement. Their mothers came over to them and started too give them a fierce licking. Dragonheart noticed that Wildfire and Talonfeather had a proud look on their face, he could see where this was going. Eclipsestar stepped down and called forth the young toms.

"Demonpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the clan with your life".

"I do" said Demonpaw his voice shaking.

"From this day on you will be called Demonclaw" Eclipsestar said putting his head on the new young warrior.

Demonclaw liked his leader's shoulder with respect. Than Phantompaw came forth and Eclipstar repeated the saying.

"I do" breathed Phantompaw.

"From this day on you will be known as Phantomrunner".

The two new warriors stood there shaking and looking up to their warrior ancestors.

"As new warriors these cats must sit vigil for the night and watch over the camp".

The clan yelled approval of the two cats.

When all the clan had broke up Dragonheart saw that Dashrunner was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery.

"Hi Dashrunner" mewed Dragonheart.

"Oh hi.." he replied.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess it's just that with the kits coming so soon that I don't want anything to happen" said Dashrunner.

"Dashrunner there's no need to worry" came a voice.

Blossompelt came padding out of the nursery.

"Honestley I wish you would stop worrying about me" she said rubbing her head against his cheek.

Dragonheart noticed that Blossompelt belly had gotton very large.

"I know it's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to you".

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her if you don't leave her alone" said Pandapool coming over to them as Blossompelt went back to the nursery.

"Really Dashrunner she'll be fine now go get some rest".

Dashrunner was about to protest but thought better of it and went to the warriors den.

"You know he just cares" said Dragonheart.

"You don't think I know that he just needs to stop worrying that's all" sighed Pandapool.

Dragonheart thought of how Dashrunner cared for his mate so much (I wonder if I will ever have that much feeling for someone) thought Dragonheart.

As Pandapool went back to his den he looked over his shoulder and said "Do me a favor and go see were that sister of your's is will you".

Dragonheart knew that she had probably sunk out to her favorite place that was right out of the woods. It was a place where the three stars had been. Right in the middle of it was a blanket of daffodils which were Egalflower's favorite. He came out of the tunnel and made his way out of the forest and up the slope. (Every time she's there she's in deep thought). When he got to the place he saw her right away.

"Hi" said Dragonheart.

"Oh hi Dragonheart what are you doing up here?" said Egalflower looking in the sky.

"Well you see…".

"Let me guess!" she snapped.

"Pandapool sent you to find me because I can't look after my shelf well guess what I can".

Dragonheart was a little taken aback by this but he couldn't lie to her. "Yes but you know he's just worried about you" said Dragonheart.

"Well tell him he shouldn't because I am fine" she said. Dragonheart looked at her and then knew what was wrong.

"You miss Lillyflower don't you?" he asked.

She paused but then blurted out in tears. "Don't you!".

"Well yeah but I don't think it should let it bother you" said Dragonheart.

"I guess but.."

"but what?" he asked. "Never mind just.. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. With that she ran down and back into the forest. (Oh Egalflower).

Dragonheart looked up to the starry sky above him. He was glad that his warrior ancestors were watching over him. Just as he turned to leave a bright light lit up the hill. He saw a cat with a pelt that looked like the starry sky he backed away quickly.

"Do not be afraid young warrior my name is Cherrystar" she said.

"Hi" said Dragonheart.

"I have come to give you a message please listen".

"Um okay" said Dragonheart sitting down.

"The moon will shine, celebrating its brightest night, but the blood that's been shed will cover its light, only the brave and the noble can break through this wall and let the moon shine through the lies that have been done".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dragonheart opend his eyes with a jolt. (Was that real?) he thought. He got up and with out steping on any sleeping cats he went outside. He stretched for a long time getting the sleep out of him. He saw that there was some frost on the ground. (Leaf bare has come early this year). He saw that not a lot of cats were out of their dens.

"Dragonheart" Ghostrunner came up to him.

"Will you go on the dawn patrol with Hawkface, Bumbletree, Wildfire and Dreamtail?".

"Sure thing" said Dragonheart.

When all the cats were assembled they ate and went out of the thorn tunnel. As they walked Dragonheart kept thinking of what Cherrystar had said to him the night before. He was so into thought that he almost didn't notice the flick on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Wildfire looking at him. Here is something interesting about Wildfire, he did not always live in Moonclan. He was a rouge until Snowstar the previous leader led him into are camp. The most cool thing about him is that when Snowstar died he choose him to be leader. It was only a short time when he was called back home and had to leave for a while. But then he came back after his journey was over.

"What's on your mind Dragonheart you almost walked into a tree?".

"Oh nothing its just that I had a weird dream last night and I cant get it off my mind" said Dragonheart.

"Well if I were you I would go and see Pandapool he might know about your dream" suggested Wildfire.

"You think" "Sure all cats have dreams, dreams are some things that help us live on and solve our darkest questions" Dragonheart looked into Wildfire eyes but saw what looked like pain of a memory.

"Hey do you two want to stop talking or would you like to do all the patrols" yelled Hawkeye from the front.

"No Hawkeye that would be awful please no" teased Wildfire rolling his eyes.

"Just talk to Pandapool" said Wildfire.

Dragonheart was eating a mouse as Wildfire's words ran though his head. He looked around to see if there was anything that he could to get it off his mind. Salamanderpaw and Copperpaw were changing the moss. Most of the warriors had gone out or some were sleeping. Plus the sunhigh patrol had left with Sonicfoot, Foxpelt, Pepplestone, Cornstalk, and Silvermist. (Gusse I have to go see Pandapool). It wasn't that he was scared to go see him. What he was scared of was what Pandapool would say. With a deep breath he padded over to the den and steped inside. The den felt cold from the shade.

"Pandapool are you in here?" called Dragonheart.

"He's not here" called a voice from the back of the den.

Dragonheart went further in the den to see Egalflower putting herbs on the shelves.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi, where's Pandapool?" asked Dragonheart.

"He went out to get some catmint we were running out".

"How are you doing?".

"Better" she said not looking up from her work.

"Dragonheart is their something you need" Dragonheart turned around to see Pandapool.

"Cause if you don't you can stop from getting Egalflower distracted".

"Sorry but Pandapool I need to talk to you outside of the camp".

"Oh my" mewed Pandapool. Dragonheart had just finished telling him about what he had seen. "Well I will go to the seeing stone and see if I can find out what it means. The seeing stone is were the leaders and medicine cats go to talk to their warrior ancestors for wisdom and guidance".

(Whew glad I got that out of the way) thought Dragonheart.

"But why send the dream to you is all I wonder" said Pandapool locking eyes with Dragonheart.

(What is that supposed to mean). But the way Pandapool was looking at him made him feel uneasy. "PANDAPOOL where are you" boomed a voice.

Pandapool stood up so quickly that Dragonheart thought he was going to fall over. Dashrunner came storming up to Pandapool.

"What's wrong?".

"Bloosompelt is having the kits!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter is so short, would love to hear reviews on what people think of this story :)**

**Chapter 4**

Dragonheart followed Pandapool right in front of the nursery.

"Somebody go and get Eagleflower" yelled Pandapool.

"We cant" said Cornstalk "She left after you went out of camp when you went to go talk to Dragonheart".

Dragonheart could hear the cry of Bloosompelt who was about to start her knitting.

"Well were in the world is she!" said Pandapool.

Dragonheart saw that some of the cats were getting restless.

"Hey everybody calm down" Eclipsestar came padding over to the group of cats. "Pandapool you go take care of Bloosompelt and Foxpelt will go get the stuff you need".

Pandapool nodded as he and Foxpelt went into the nursery.

"Oh and Talonfeather" added Eclipsestar. "Keep Dashrunner away from the nursery".

Talonfeather nodded and went over to the jumpy Dashrunner.

"Now I need two cats to go and look for Eagleflower".

Dragonheart looked around to see that nobody stepped up to volunteer. "I will go Eclipsestar" said Dragonheart.

"Okay any one else".

"I will" said Silvermist stepping forward. Dragonheart looked over to her and gave her a smile.

"Okay than off you go everyone else get back to your duties".

Dragonheart and Silvermist ran out of camp and up the hill. They stoped as Dragonheart sniffed the air to see if Eagleflower had been here. He caught a scent that was the same as Egalflower's.

"She went this way" said Dragonheart his tail pointing down a row of rocks.

"Okay lets go" said Silvermist.

They started running again following the rocks. They had only gotten to the end of the trail when Dragonheart stopped.

"Dragonheart what's wrong?" asked Silvermist.

Dragonheart saw that on the last rock that there was a drop of water. He looked up to see that the sun had disappeared and there was gray in the sky. Than like lighting the rain came down on them.

"No" yelled Dragonheart.

"Dragonheart its okay, even though the rain washed away her scent, I'm sure she is okay" said Silvermist putting her tail on his shoulder.

"Yeah but this not like her to go somewhere and not tell anybody".

"Come on" said Silvermist "lets go home" leading him back to camp.

When they had gotten back to camp the rain had stopped, but they were soaked to the bone. They were just about to go and find Eclipsestar when they saw him come out of the nursery.

"Is everything all right?" asked Silvermist.

"Oh everything is just fine we have three new warriors for Moonclan" he said with a purr.

Eclipsestar turned and padded over to his den. Dragonheart knew that all the leaders loved the kits. But for Eclipsestar he was lied to when his mate died saying that Dragonheart was his son to protect him from Scratch. In the end when Dragonheart was made an apprentice he was told who his real father was and saw his real mother be taken away by Scratch right in front of his eyes. Even still Dragonheart always thought of Eclipsestar as a father. But for his leader he took it the worse since than every time he saw a kit he thinks of the son or daughter he never had and never will.

"Come on Dragonheart" said Silvermist as she went into the nursery.

Snapping out of his time dream he followed her into the den. It was warm and smelled milky when he had gotten in all the way. In the back of the den was Bloosompelt with a tired but happy look. He could see that at her belly were three tiny pelts with small pink mouths.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"The tom is Emeraldkit, and the two she-kits are Nightkit and Dawnkit" said Bloosompelt.

"That's wonderful" said Silvermist leaning on Dragonheart. Dragontheart's fur started to get hot.

They slipped out of the nursery and Silvermist left to go to the warriors den. Dashrunner came over to the nursery.

"You should be proud" said Dragonheart.

"Oh I am "he said as he slipped inside.

Dragonheart noticed the moon was almost full. (Its almost time for a gathering). He then saw Pandapool running to him.

"Did you find Eagleflower?" he asked.

"No sorry".

Pandapool just walked back to his den. Almost everyone was in their dens now. Dragonheart was just about to get a mouse when he saw a shape coming out of the entrance of the camp. It was Eagleflower.

"There you are where were you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Dragonheart" she said with her head down. Dragonheart knew that something was wrong.

"I was seeing Scratch".


	5. Chapter 5

**All cats of Blizzardclan and Sunclan are created by my brother and friend :)**

**Chapter 5**

There was a full moon as the Moonclan cats made their way up a rocky path going up to a small mountain that led to fourstones where the gathring would be. After what had happened three nights before Dragonheart had not said one word to Eagleflower. (I can't belive she would go and do something like that) he had kept saying to himself. The cats that Eclipsestar had been chosen to go were : Ghostrunner, Pandapool, Pepplestone, Wildfire, Bumbletree, Dreamtail, Foxpelt, Silvermist, Phantomrunner and Salamanderpaw. They finally got to the center of the mountain where in the middle of the clearing were four stones with a circle were a cat could sit on each one. Dragonheart saw that the other clans were their too.

Blizzardclan, Sunclan, and Shadeclan. Everyone broke up and went to speak with other cats. The point of a gathring is when all the clans meet it is a night of peace and on a full moon and share news. Dragonheart remembered his first gathering he got into a fight with a Sunclan apprentice, for saying he was a tratior because of who his father was. Dragonheart did not feel like talking to anybody so he went to sit under a pinetree. A few moments later there was a yowl and all the cats turned their heads to the four stones were on top of them was Coldstar leader of Blizzardclan than Hawkstar leader of Sunclan, next was the leader of Shadclan Wolfstar, Then their leader Eclipsestar.

"Let this gathering now take place, who would like to go first" asked Coldstar.

"I will" spoke Hawkstar stepping forward. "Sunclan is doing well and we have been blessed with lots of prey this leaf-bare".

Blizzardclan is also doing well" spoke up Coldstar as Hawkstar stepped back. "I have chosen a new deputy and that would be Rainbowshine.

All the cats yowled with cheers. Dragonheart saw that Blizzardclan was doing it the loudest. He also noticed that a small cat was next to the new deputy.

"We also have a new apprentice his name is Smokepaw". That must have been the young tom that Dragonheart saw. Eclipsestar than came forward.

"We have been gifted with three new kits for Moonclan, and have driven Shadeclan from our lands".

"How dare you go and say that at a gathering" spat Wolfstar his eyes gleaming.

"There is good reason for you went and attacked one of our patrols".

"That is because you went and stole some of our prey" said Wolfstar.

"We did no such thing and you also have no proof". Dragonheart stood up because it looked like Wolfstar was going to attack his leader. But Eclipsestar just sat there with an icy stare at his opponent.

"Come come we can't have any fighting at a gathring now can we".

All the cats turned their heads to see just outside of the clearing was Bloodstar with a group of cats, Dragonheart's brother.

"Just what do you think your doing here!" snapped Hawkstar.

"Bloodstar you know that Bloodclan is not allowed at gatherings" said Coldstar calmly.

Dragonheart could see that they had not changed one bit they never took care of their fur and they were stained with blood. All they were a bunch of rouges with nothing better to do than cause trouble and they did not believe in Starclan , but Dragonheart had to admit that they were really strong. He was told that Eclipsestar, Pandapool and Dashrunner's sister Blazefire was killed by Bloodclan cats while trying to protect their mother RushingRiver she too killed when they had attacked the camp.

"All I am doing is dropping off some things I don't need anymore and just to see if any cat wants them" said Bloodstar with a sly smile.

"Well we don't want it" said Wolfstar.

"Oh you wont but I know Moonclan will".

"You better think again" yelled Dragonheart.

"Dragonheart calm yourself, show us what it is Bloodstar" said Eclipsestar. All of a sudden too cats were pushed into the clearing it was Lillyflower and Scratch. The area was filled with a huge gasp.

"Well it was nice to see all of you again" with that the Bloodclan cats left.

Dragonheart could barley look at his parents they were all beat up and they could barley stand he could also see their ribs.

"Well this certainly is a surprise" meowed Hawkstar.

"I say we kill them" yelled a Blizzardclan cat.

More yelled the same thing than the whole clearing was filled with it. The Moonclan cats said nothing because Lillyflower had been their kind and loving medicine cat for so long. Dragonheart couldn't take it anymore he pushed through a group of cats and ran up a hill and out of sight.

"Dragonheart wait" yelled Silvermist running after him.

"Look the Moonclan cats are to weak to say anything" said a Shadeclan cat.

"That is enough, this will solve nothing if we keep acting this way" said Coldstar.

"Look" yowled Smokepaw.

All the cats looked up and saw that the moon was covered by the clouds that meant that Starclan was angry.

"Starclan has spoken" said Eclipsestar. "The gathering is over and Moonclan will take Lillyflower and Scratch for the time being since all the rest of you want to kill them".

"Fine" said Wolfstar. "But if they escape from you and end up on our land they will die".

"Dragonheart please stop" yelled Silvermist.

Seeing what would happen to his parents Dragonheart had ran. Sure Scratch was a killer but still he was his father. He realized that where he was standing the stones were reflecting the shine of the moon.

"Dragonheart are you okay?" asked Silvermist padding up next to him.

"No my parents are going to die and its all my fault" he cried.

"How is it your fault".

"Maybe if me and my brother and sister weren't here than Scratch and Lillyflower would not be together".

"Dragonheart don't say that do you know how much your clan cares for you" said Silvermist.

"Yeah but you know how Eagleflower was missing well she was with Scratch".

"What why did you not tell Eclipsestar". asked Silvermist

"Why because then she might have gotten banished and then it would be all might fault" Dragonheart was suspired at the power in his voice.

"Who wants a cat of a killer" he said.

Then Dragonheart saw something in Silvermist's eye it looked like a tear.

"Dragonheart do you have any idea how much I care for you I would do anything to make you happy, but it seems that you don't see that do you" Silvermist yelled turning and running back to the gathering. Dragonheart looked after her (Silvermist I am so sorry) He saw that the moon was covered by clouds. He slowly walked his way with tail and ears down making his way back to the other cats to see that they were all leaving. He saw Eclipsestar and ran over to him.

"Well what hap.." he stopped when he saw that in the middle of the group of cats were Scratch and Lillyflower.

"They will be staying with us until we can figure out what to do with them" said Eclipsestar.

Dragonheart fell in with the other cats and made their way back to camp. When they got in everyone was swarming around the camp telling the others what happened. Eclipsestar got on the high rock.

"Cats of Moonclan I know we are in a bit of a situation but right now Lillyflower will stay in the elders den and Scratch will stay out side of the warrior den so that we can keep an eye on him". Dragonheart saw that Egalflower came out and ran over to Lillyflower. Dragonheart saw that of all the eyes in the group of cats their was one that made him want to go and hide in a hole. Scratch was looking right at him with his dark red eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter might be a little rushed so sorry if it seems that way, oh and I know there have been some complaints about the names and how they are not right. But I am going to leave them the way they are since the names mean so much to me. I hope their is an understanding of this decision :) **

**Chapter 6**

"Fox dung" breathed Dragonheart as the mouse escaped from his paws and back into the forest.

It had now been half a moon since Scratch and Lillyflower were brought into the Moonclan camp. "Hey don't sweat it Dragonheart" said Cloversteam padding up to him.

He had gone on a hunting patrol with Cloversteam, Bumbletree, and Silvermist. Silvermist.. She would not talk to him cause of what happened at the gathering.

"Come on lets go back to camp" said Bumbletree.

Dragonheart put down the one vole he got in the fresh kill pile. All the others got something to eat. To depressed to eat he went in the warriors den to get some sleep. He hated going in there cause every time he did Scratch would always stare at him. When he got in there no sooner did he lie down Eagleflower came in.

"Hey Dragonheart can I talk with you if you don't mind".

What he really wanted to do right now was go to sleep but it seemed that right now that it was impossible. "Sure" he said.

She led him out of the camp and into the woods. She sat down on a soft spot of moss. "Look" she said "I know that your mad at me for going to Bloodclan and there is a reason".

"Yeah like what" asked Dragonheart putting his head on his paws.

"Because I wanted to see mom and Scratch was the only one who knew were she was kept".

"But Eagleflower do you know that you went behind the warrior code and you had to lie to Eclipsestar and the whole clan do you have any idea how dangerous that is".

"I did it so that I could help with the prophecy".

Dragonheart stood up on all fours. "How do you know about the prophecy?" he asked.

"Well when Pandapool went up to the seeingstone to talk to Starclan about the matter I went with him, he said that if I am to get any dreams about Bloodclan that I should let him know".

"Well did you?".

"Give me a sec, so we went into the seeingstone and I had a vision that a big battle was going to come and it might have something to do with Shadeclan".

Dragonheart looked at her with a blank expression. "HOW does that help with the prophecy".

"I don't know but Shadeclan is going to attack and try and kill Scratch".

"Do you know when this is going to happen" Eagleflower shook her head.

"Fine we will just have to see what happens".

Dragonheart thought that he would never live a normal life as long as this prophecy was still around. It had now been a quarter moon since the gathring and the whole clan thought that a noise might be an attack on the camp. He went over to the fresh kill pile to get something to eat, he saw that Silvermist was sitting all by herself. He got his food and went over to her and sat down.

"Hi" he said. Silvermist gave a little nod.

"Silvermist please tell me you aren't still mad about what I said you know I didn't mean it".

He looked into her eyes to see nothing but sadness and to him that was worse than her not speaking. Silvermist got up and walked to the warriors den. Dragonheart was going to follow but something stopped him. He saw that Lillyflower was padding up to him. (Please tell me she did not see that).

"Is something wrong Dragonheart? She asked.

"Yeah I guess its just I did something to someone that I wish I hadn't done" he said.

Dragonheart wished that he was a kit again and to just snuggle up close with his mother like he did when he was little and had nothing to worry about expect a bath.

"ECLIPSESTAR" everyone looked to the entrance of the camp Treeroot was standing in the clearing all shaken up.

"Treeroot what's wrong" asked Eclipsestar.

"Shadeclan warriors are coming this way to kill Scratch".

"Dragonheart, Treeroot, Talonfeather, Bumbletree, Silvermist, Demonclaw and Dashrunner come with me".

Eclipsestar ran out with the group of cats and up the hill to see that the Shadeclan cats were coming up the other side.

"MOONCLAN ATTACK".

Dragonheart ran down the hill at lightning speed slamming a cat right off their feet and than clawing at their underbelly. He saw that Shadeclan was not going to back of from this fight one bit. He saw a Shadeclan warrior come right at him he dodged to his left and than rolled as the warrior jumped in the air and tried to land on his back. Than Dragonheart rolled back under his opponents belly and started clawing. The warrior wailed and ran. He saw Eclipsestar and Talonfeather driving back two warriors and making them flee.

"Do not let them get past you" said Eclipsestar.

(There is no way I am going to let that happen). The battle was than turning to the worst when the Shadeclan cats got reinforcements. But the worse was yet to come. Dragonheart had just helped Bumbletree drive off a huge tom when Wildfire came into the battlefield.

"Eclipsestar Scratch has escaped" he yelled pouncing on to a warrior.

"Silvermist go find him" Silvermist nodded and ran back into the forest.

(No) Dragonheart could not let her go after him. He was ready to run after her when something sent him flying. A Shadeclan warrior had rammed in his side. He was just about to go and fight back when Talonfeather stepped in.

"I got this one you go after Silvermist"

"Thanks".

Dragonheart ran into the woods and picked up Silvermists scent. He followed it all the way to the edge of the wood on the other side. He than saw Scratch standing near a tree. (Yes Silvermist is not…) Dragonheart noticed that their was blood were Scratch was standing and a sight of a silver pelt. (NO, NO)

"NO". Dragonheart charged at Scratch but he heard him coming and got out of the way.

Dragonheart saw on the forest floor that Silvermist neck was clawed open.

"Why did you do this" he yelled.

" She got in my way and I can not have that" said Scratch with his teeth in a snarl .

"I loved her and you killed her she was the only one that was with me when I ran off ,she was my best friend but she is more than that now I wanted her to be my mate".

"Well isn't that sweet but guess what I don't care".

Dragonheart was about to claw his face off when Scratch was swept from under his feet and went flying past him.

"What in the world" said Scratch standing back up. Egalflower than appeared in front of him.

"If you think that you are going to get away with something like that you have another thing coming".

Eagleflower raced at Scratch and clawed his shoulder before he jumped to the side.

"Dragonheart I know what the prophecy means now you and me are going to get rid of Scratch and save our family from his wrong doing" she said.

"Okay" Dragonheart ran up along side Scratch and clawed at his other shoulder.

"If you really want to fight than Il' give you a fight" sneered Scratch.

He stood up all the way and charged at Eagleflower and slammed his paws right on top of her head making her face slam into the ground. Dragonheart than came from behind and leapt onto Scratches' back and hung on for dear life with his claws.

"Eagleflower come on get up" he yelled as Scratch slammed him into a tree sending his breath away and letting go. Scratch turned around and clawed at Dragonheart's belly.

"Owww" yelled Dragonheart.

Eagleflower than snuck up behind Scratch and bit his tail than tossing him away like a rag doll making him hit a tree.

"Eagleflower we cant keep this up much longer we need to think of a way to end this" said Dragonheart licking at his belly to get some of the blood off.

"We need to attack at once you know were we are back to back" she said.

"That might work but you realize that this has to be the finale blow right" said Dragonheart.

"Anything to stop this monster and save our family" she said her eyes filled with determination.

Dragonheart and Eagleflower got back to back. As Dragonheart did this he could make out his mother saying to both of them, "the greatest step to winning your destiny is by hope and teamwork now take this step to four fill this destiny that you both now share". At that very moment they felt a power go inside of them that was filled with what we all need peace. Scratch than came charging at them.

"Ready"

"Ready". They both jumped in the air and landed on Scratch's back and each blow that they did was accurate. Scratch than stood up and started to attack at them. They dodged his every blow and than when the moment came Dragonheart and Eagleflower both slammed their claws right into Scratch's neck sending the monster to the dark forest forever. Eagleflower and Dragonheart stood over the lifeless body that had been their father his eyes staring into nothing. Dragonheart closed his eyes knowing that from then on everything would be fine.


	7. Closing

CLOSING

Dragonheart opened his eyes to see that he was in the medicine cat den. He stood up to his body being very sore.

"Dragonheart nice job" Dragonheart saw that Pandapool and Eclipsestar were sitting beside him.

"Dragonheart" said Eclipsestar. "I can not even begin to thank you for what you and your sister did".

"Oh Eagleflower were is she?" he asked in a panic.

Pandapool turned his head to see his sister asleep.

"When you killed Scratch the both of you collapsed on the ground and Wildfire and Talonfeather found you" said Pandapool.

"Is it okay if I get up and walk around for a bit" asked Dragonheart.

"Of course but if you start to feel dizzy come see Pandapool" said Eclipsestar.

Dragonheart went out of the den and out of the camp to get some alone time. He stood on the hill looking into the stars above him. He wished only that Silvermist was here to see it with him. He felt a tear fall from his cheek.

"Silvermist 'I'm so sorry if only I had gotten there sooner and for never telling you how much you meant to me" he screamed at the sky.

He looked hoping to see her in Starclan.

"If you want to talk to me just turn around".

Dragonheart almost stopped breathing. Shaking he turned around to see the cat that had always been there for him.

"Silvermist your okay" he ran over to her feeling her fur pelt brush his.

" So I guess Pandapool fixed you up".

"Yeah".

"Silvermist I thought that I had lost you but I didn't and I want you to know that I love you and would be glad if you stood by me as my mate" Silvermist looked into his eyes with the love of a million stars. "I love you too Dragonheart and yes I will be your mate" .

They both stood there looking at the moon that was their clan. Dragonheart wanted it like this forever their pelts brushing there hearts together forever.

**Well I hope for all that read the story that you enjoyed it :) I made a second book to this but I don't know if I should put it up. Would love to hear some feedback from people.**


End file.
